My True Home
by Sharingan000
Summary: The minute after Edward left, Bella was taken to her true home, Narnia. She finds out her father is really Aslan and she is a princess of Narnia. Meanwhile, Caspian and the Narnians find a beautiful girl in the middle of the woods. *Set during Prince Caspian* Caspian/Bella pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**My True Home**

 **Summary:** The minute after Edward left, Bella was taken to her true home, Narnia. She finds out her father is really Aslan and she is a princess of Narnia. Meanwhile, Caspian and the Narnians find a beautiful girl in the middle of the woods. *Set during Prince Caspian* Caspian/Bella pairing.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or the Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

He's gone….

He's gone…..

He didn't want me…

I was just a toy for him and his family…

The never loved me…

I lay on the forest floor in a fetal position, praying that the earth would swallow me. Silently crying, I wished a wild animal would find me and kill me now. I didn't have a reason to live now. I was nothing.

" _You aren't nothing, my dear."_ A deep enchanting voice said. I sat up and took in the sight before me. There was a huge lion with a shiny glow to him.

"Who are you?" I whispered out loud.

" _My name is Aslan. And you my dear, must now learn the truth."_ What did he mean by 'the truth'. " _My dear, I am your true father."_

"What?" I paused. "How?"

" _You were born in a realm called Narnia."_ Images flew around me and I saw a beautiful land filled with amazing meadows, large mountains, breathtaking beaches, and so many creatures that you would see in movies. Centaurs, satyrs, and talking animals. " _I sent you away to Earth because the evil white witch, Jadis, tried to kill you and claim your powers."_

"Powers?"

" _Yes, you are my daughter. Therefore you have many powers. You can shapeshift into animals of any kind, control the four main elements; water, earth, fire, and air, you can tell truth from lie, and can speak many tongues."_ He paused. " _But the reason why I came here is to offer you a chance to return to your birthplace."_

"You want me to go back to Narnia?" I asked.

" _Yes. Narnia needs your help. Long ago, four young humans, or two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve, arrived and defeated the witch and became kings and queens of Narnia. But they were sent back to their home. Now they are back and need your help more than ever."_

I pondered what he just said. I was his daughter and he wanted me to return home to help two kings and two queens to save them.

"I'll do it. There's nothing left here for me anymore." I told him. He nodded with a lion like smile.

" _I will send you home. You will be able to speak to me through your mind, and I will answer. Some Narnians will find you in the forest and help you. Once they see the mark that will appear on your wrist, they will know you are going to help them."_ He softly growled and a golden glow appeared on my wrist.

The glow faded to reveal a gold lion face on my wrist.

" _That is my mark. Now, I will send you back, my child."_ He stood back and growled out loud.

I felt beginning to move in thin air.

" _Good luck, Isabella."_

"Thank you… Father." I told him and then I sunk into darkness.

Caspian's POV

I followed Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, and the rest of the caravan through the woods. They were taking me to their fortress, the How.

All of a sudden, the wind picked up and a gold glow came from across the woods.

"What was that?" Trufflehunter asked Glenstorm, the centaur.

"I know not, but we should see what it is." Glenstorm motioned some minotaurs and centaurs forward.

"I will go too." I said, pulling my sword out. He nodded and pulled his sword out. The centaurs, minotaurs, Glenstorm, Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, Reepicheep and I walked to where the glow came from while the rest of the caravan stayed behind.

After a few minutes, we came across a girl, no a woman lying in a clearing of flowers. She wore the strangest of clothing that did not look Narnian.

Trufflehunter slowly crawled over to her and sniffed her. He gently turned her over and I gaped. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

Curly golden brown hair and thick, pale skin, a heart shaped face, doe shaped eyes, small pink lips in a perfect pout, and a rosy blush to her cheeks.

"Glenstorm, look." Reepicheep said, pointing to her hand. There I saw a mark. It was in the shape of a golden lions head. "It's the mark of Aslan."

All of a sudden, the woman gasped and shot up. She looked at each of us and I made eye contact with her. She had beautiful brown eyes with glowing gold flecks to them. I froze and my heart stopped. She was truly beautiful.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." Trufflehunter said. "May I ask your name?"

"Isabella. My name is Isabella." She paused. "I am Aslan's daughter."

I gaped and stepped back in shock. She was Aslan's daughter? She looks like a daughter of Eve.

"Prove it." Nikabrik said. She closes her eyes I wonder what she is doing.

The wind blew in different directions, but it wasn't strong. More like a breeze. Then we hear a loud animalistic roar in the air. Feeling chills go through me, I knew it was him. She's telling the truth. She really is Aslan's daughter. Her eyes opened and I saw her eyes were more feline now and bright gold and then they returned to their normal brown. She once again made eye contact with me.

"She has returned." Glenstorm said. "Just as the stories said, the princess has returned to Narnia." Glenstorm and everyone else bowed at Isabella. I followed suit, but couldn't break our stare.

"Please rise. We must leave, we cannot stay here forever."

"Of course, your majesty. We have a caravan waiting over there." Reepicheep said, pointing to where we came from. She nodded and stood up.

"Lead the way."

We began to trek back to the caravan. Once they saw Isabella, they began to grow curious, but Reepicheep had to call out her title.

"Make way for Princess Isabella, daughter of Aslan." He exclaimed. I saw Isabella blush, but keep her head held high.

"I am not used to such titles. I have only now returned to my birth home." She said lowly to both myself and Trufflehunter.

"You will, your majesty. It will take time." I reassured her. She sent me a shy smile and I returned it.

"Please, call me Bella. May I ask who you are?" She asks.

"Forgive me. I am Prince Caspian the tenth." She gaped but recovered and bowed her head.

"Pleasure to meet you, your highness." She greeted.

"Just call me Caspian, it's only fair since you're allowing me to call you Bella." She lightly laughed and it sent my heart in flutters.

Glenstorm walked up with a white horse that was already saddled. "A horse, mi'lady. For you, it is a long way to the How."

"Thank you…" She trailed off.

"Glenstorm, mi'lady. And here is Reepicheep, Nikabrik, and Trufflehunter." He introduced.

"A pleasure, your majesty." Reepicheep pulled off his ear crown and bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine, noble knight." Bella said. She easily mounted the horse and rubbed his mane.

I mounted my horse which was a black stallion and rode next to her. The caravan continued to move along and we made our journey to the How.

 **A/N: I couldn't help but think up a fanfic for this one. I've read a few crossovers for Twilight and Chronicles of Narnia, but there weren't any Caspian/Bella pairings. So I took it upon myself to make one. I hope you liked it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Bella's POV

We finally made it to a large stone and earthly building which I knew to be the How. I saw that there were already some others coming out of the large entrance at the How. Glenstorm led Caspian and I deep into the How and I saw different images on the walls. I took a closer look and saw that they were people. Two male and two female, all four of them wearing crowns and sitting on thrones.

"The high kings and queens." I heard Caspian say in awe.

"Yes, this place used to be the stone table. But now it is our sanctuary." Glenstorm said, taking hold of a torch and leading us once again.

We followed him and he moved over to the side, setting the torch down somewhere. The whole place lit up with light and I saw a cracked stone table surrounded by other boulders. And behind that was a large altar and a gold plaque with father's image on it.

I walked up to the stone table and dragged my fingers across the scripture. I saw the words shake and form itself in English. I read the words out loud.

" _If a willing Victim that has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack; and even death itself would turn backwards."_ I looked up at father's image once again and smiled a little.

Even though I just met him, I already grew a deep love for him. He is my father after all, and what he did was for my protection.

"This is amazing." I heard Caspian say.

"Mi'lady." I turned to see a female satyr walk to me and bow. "I have come to give you proper attire."

"Of course, lead the way." I am so glad I watched and read medieval and fantasy stories to know how they do things here. She nodded and I followed her down a series of halls and made it to a wooden door.

"This is going to be your room. It already has clothes and other necessities." She opened the door and revealed a nice room. There was a wooden bed with piles of furs, sheets, and pillows, an elegant wooden trunk carved with Narnians on it, a desk with some candles on it that were lit, and a wooden bath tub filled with water and a towel hanging on the side. And judging by the rising steam, I knew it was already heated.

"Thank you. Uh, I never caught your name."

"Oh forgive me, it's Malia." She said.

"Well, thank you Malia." She smiled and bowed her head.

"I will let you get settled in, milady." And she left before I could say anything. I'll have to get used to the titles.

I sigh and start to undress from my Earth clothes. I don't really need them, so I think I'll burn them. I sunk into the warm water and groaned at the feeling of my muscles getting loose. Riding on a horse for hours was not really comfortable.

As I sat in the warm water, I pondered the people I saw. Trufflehunter was very kind, he told me many things on the journey here to the How. Nikabrik would pipe up and put some details in, he seemed okay, but I had a bad feeling about him. Reepicheep was very noble and courteous. Glenstorm was strong hearted and loyal, always there to offer help when needed.

And Caspian… He is very handsome, kind, and just indescribable. I feel comfortable with him. More comfortable than I've ever been with Edward sometimes. I choked back the sob that tried to escape my mouth at the thought of him.

No, I won't let him ruin my life. He already hurt me. I won't let him hurt me anymore.

I washed myself off and got out of the tub once the water started to get cold. Drying myself off with the towel, I walked to the trunk to see it was filled with clothing. I went through everything and decided on a emerald green dress with a brown belt. There was also a pair of brown knee high boots.

I stepped into the dress and shoes and they all fit perfectly. I went through the trunk once more and found a hairbrush. I brushed my hair and let it fall over my shoulders to air dry. I noticed how it changed from soil brown to golden brown, like father's mane. And it also grew longer, down to my waist.

I picked up my Earth clothes and walked out of my room. Walking through the halls, I came across an area where there were Narnians making weapons. There were also some fire pits scattered around. I moved to the closest one and threw the clothes in, walking away and not bothering to watch them burn.

I walked up some stone steps and made it to an area out up high on the How. It was kind of like a balcony, but it was perfect. I got a perfect view of the horizon, the forest, and the beautiful sky. I hadn't realised it was night until I looked up at the millions of stars.

Father said I would have powers. I wanna try them. I closed my eyes and pictured myself to look a lioness. Golden brown fur, large paws, and sharp teeth. Soon, I felt myself change and opened my eyes to see golden brown paws. I looked at myself and saw I did it. I now look like a lioness. I pictured myself as a human and I changed back right away.

I held my hand out and thought about creating fire. I clenched my hand and then unclenched it to reveal a small palmful of fire hovering over my hand. I closed my hand and the fire was extinguished. Holding both hands out to my sides, I twirled them in circles and I could feel the wind pick up. Soon, I created two small tornadoes in my hands. And pushing them up, they flew into the sky and then disappeared into thin air.

I knelt down and pressed my fingertips to the ground. Soon, flowers started to grow around me; tulips, roses, sunflowers, daisies, snowbells, and calla lillies.

With some difficulty, I was able to create water from the air around me and watered the flowers around me.

"Amazing.." A voice gasped behind me. I turned to see a white wolf with crystal blue eyes, a female wolf. "Truly remarkable, your majesty."

"Thank you, but please, call me Bella."

"Of course, my name is Luca."

"A pleasure to meet you, Luca."

"The pleasure is all mine. And forgive me for spying, I was patrolling when I saw you do that."

"It's fine. You were just curious."

"May I ask how you are able to do that?"

"You may. Since I am the daughter of Aslan, I aquired gifts. I can shapeshift into any animal, control the elements, tell truth from lie, and speak and read in any language." I told her.

"Amazing! You are truly a gifted one." I giggled.

"Thank you, I can tell you and I are going to be great friends." I said, making her smile wolfishly.

We continued to talk and get to know each other. She told me about her pack and how she was beta and has a mate who she really loves. I smiled at her and told her I was happy for her. I trusted her enough to tell her about my time on Earth and about the Cullens. When I cried, she comforted me by putting her head on my lap. I really did feel like I could trust her.

Soon, it was time for bed and I walked to my room. I said bye to Luca and she went to sleep with the rest of her pack. I walked to my room to see Caspian going into another room which I presume is his. I bow my head once he sees me.

"Goodnight Caspian." He smiles and bows back.

"Goodnight Bella." I smile and walk into my room. I close the door and lean against it. I could feel my heart beating in my chest.

I change into a floor length white nightgown that fits my form. Sinking into the bed of furs, sheets, and pillows, I find that it is really comfortable and I find getting warm really quickly.

I controlled the air so that the candles could extinguish. Then I fell into deep slumber, dreaming of a certain dark eyed prince.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Caspian's POV

The next morning, I got up and slipped on my boots and hard body cover **(A/N: I don't really know the name of it, but okay.)**. Glenstorm, Reepicheep, myself, and a few us of are going to the woods to look around and scout the area. I walked out of my room and headed out the How.

I saw that Trufflehunter and Nikabrik were by the boulders with Bella. Bella was dressed in a white tunic, black leather waistcoat, brown pants for women, and brown boots. She had a sword in her hand and Nikabrik was instructing her how to fight. I walked over and nodded to each of them.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Morning, Caspian." Trufflehunter and Reepicheep said. Nikabrik just nodded.

"Good morning Caspian." Bella said nodding her head. I nodded back with a grin.

"I just woke up and saw you over here." I told them.

"Yes, I was teaching Bella how to handle a sword. But I think you should do it, Caspian. I have to go talk to Glenstorm." Nikabrik said. "Good luck." He said and walked off with Trufflehunter. I turned to her.

"You do not mind, do you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't mind." I nodded and I pulled my sword out.

I began to show her how to properly hold a sword, how to block attacks, and how to strike. She was a fast learner and she was able to match my strength, speed, and memorise almost all my moves.

We were at the end of our small duel and it ended with both our swords at each others throats. Both of us were breathless and slightly sweating. A lot of Narnians were surrounding us and watching our duel. Once it ended, they gasped in awe and applauded.

"You're a fast learner." I commented, still breathing heavily.

"Well, I have a great teacher." She sheathed her sword and so did I. Glenstorm and another centaur walked up to us, ready to leave to scout the woods.

"Well fought, your majesties. And you are a fast learner, milady. But I'm afraid we must leave." Glenstorm said.

"Of course." She sheathed her sword and grabbed her cloak.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked.

"Yes, after all I do need to get familiar with my homeland." She told me. True…

We moved out to the forest and walked on. Everyone was silent and alert incase anything happens.

We made it deep in the forest when Bella froze. I turned to her in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I sense something. I'm going to see what it is."

"By yourself?" Reepicheep asked.

"Yes, I will be fine. Don't worry." She gave me her cloak and just like that, she leapt and changed into a wolf mid air with her sword still at her hip.

She nodded to us and took off. I watched in awe.

"Lady Bella is able to take form of any animal in the world." A voice said. I turned to see a white female wolf. "She can also tell truth from lie, control the four main elements, and speak and read in any language. She told me last night when I saw her controlling the elements and she changed into a lioness."

"Daughter of Aslan?" I asked. She nodded. "Of course." I mutter, but she heard me. "I never caught your name."

"Of course, my name is Luca your majesty."

"Please, call me Caspian." Luca chuckled.

"Lady Bella told me to call her Bella and not milady or your majesty. I guess you do not like the formalities."

"I don't. But when I was living with the Telmarines, I had to get used to it. It was not fun." She smiled and nodded.

Bella's POV

Running through the forest as a wolf, I listened to my conscience telling me someone or something was here in the forest and that I should help them.

After what felt like forever, which was only a few minutes, I came across a small camp consisting of four people, one of them was a Narnian. Changing back to my human form, I walked out of the trees.

A boy with dark hair, pale skin, and freckles caught sight of me and stood up quickly, sword in hand.

"It's okay. I mean no harm." I told them once they all stood up. I saw that the ones who weren't Narnian were another boy and a girl. All three of them looked at the age of 15 to 18. The other boy was 18 and had blond hair and blue eyes. The girl was 17 and had dark brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes. They looked to be siblings, the three of them.

"How do we know you are lying?" The girl asked.

"You know my father." They looked confused.

"Who is your father?" The oldest male asked. Holding my wrist up with my fathers mark, I watched as they saw it and recognition sparked in their expressions. "Aslan… How is that possible?"

"I was born before Jadis and the high kings and queens came here. Father sent me away to Earth as a baby for my protection."

"You came here before us?" The youngest male asked.

"You are the kings and queens?" I asked.

"High King Peter, the magnificent." The blond male, Peter introduced, holding his hand out. I took it and shook his hand.

"Queen Susan, the gentle." The girl, Susan introduced.

"King Edmund, the just."

"I am Trumpkin, milady."

"My name is Isabella, but please, call me Bella. I just arrived in Narnia yesterday and I am not used to such formalities."

"And this is-" Susan said but cut herself off. She twisted and turned in each direction. "Where's Lucy?" She asked. Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin looked everywhere.

"Lucy!" Peter called out, grabbing his sword and running in one direction. Edmund, Susan, and Trumpkin grabbed their things and we ran after him.

Once we caught up, I saw him and Caspian in a stare down. Caspian had a bleeding lip and was holding Peter's sword.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed. I ran up to see a young girl with light brown hair, pale skin, freckles, and blue eyes standing behind Peter. This must be Lucy. Caspian looked at the sword in his hand and shock crossed his face.

"High King Peter." He said.

"I believe you called." Peter said in a smug tone. I moved and stood beside Caspian.

"Yes, but… I thought you'd be older." Caspian said. I tried to hide my amusement at the slightly irritated look on Peter's face.

"Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years…" The blond king began to move.

"No!" Caspian said quickly. "No, it's alright. You're just… not exactly what I expected." He said, looking around.

"Neither are you." Edmund said, drifting his gaze to a nearby minotaur who snorted. Trufflehunter walked up.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest foes." He said.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." Reepicheep spoke up, crawling up on a large rock.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute." I heard Lucy say to her sister. This irked him.

"Who said that?" He exclaimed, drawing his sword.

"Oh… sorry." Lucy said nervously.

"Oh, uh… your majesty." He bowed. "With the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous', 'courteous', or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia."

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. This scene happening in front of me was just too comical.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said, looking at Caspian. I frowned at the snipe and noticed the look that Caspian was giving the king.

"Yes indeed, and I have recently put it to good use securing the weapons for your army, sire." Reepicheep said.

"Good, 'cause we're going to need all the swords we can get." The king said, facing Caspian and I.

"Well, then, you'll probably be wanting you're back." Caspian said, handing his sword over to him.

Peter took his sword back and was tight lipped the whole time. Then we began to walk back to the How, leading the kings and queens there. I walked next to Lucy.

"Excuse me, but… Who are you?" Lucy asked. I chuckled.

"I am Isabella, daughter of Aslan. But I prefer to be called Bella."

"You're Aslan's daughter?" She asked in shock. I nodded. "That's amazing!" I chuckled at her excitement.

"It was quite a shock when I found out." I said. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I only just arrived here in Narnia yesterday. My father sent me to Earth as a babe when Jadis tried to take over Narnia. He did it for my protection. And yesterday, he came to me and said I was needed here. I, of course, said yes because I wanted to help and to come home." I explained to her.

"You lived on Earth?" I nodded. "What year?"

"2010 **(A/N: Wild guess)**."

"We're from 1943 **(A/N: Another wild guess since the story took place during World War 2)**. From Finchley, London."

"I'm from America in a state called Washington. In a small town called Forks." This made her giggle.

"A town named after a utensil?" She laughed. I laughed too.

"I know. It was really weird, and not many people live in that town, so everyone knows everyone."

"That must've been so weird…." She commented.

"It was. When they found out that the chief of police's 'daughter' was arriving into town, they were all excited to see her. Me being shy was really nervous for my first day of school and being flocked by people was really weird. I felt so uncomfortable and claustrophobic."

"I can imagine." We exchanged a look and burst into laughter and giggles.

We finally made it to the How and all the centaurs were standing at the walls near the entrance. Once the four siblings walked up, they all pulled their swords out and made an archway.

They walked down and I could practically feel the pride rolling off of Peter. A young centaur boy was among them and he held his small sword a little low. But the older centaur next to him lifted his arms up higher. I smiled at the young centaur as I walked behind the four siblings with Caspian and he smiled back.

Walking in, I glanced around as the Narnians were working on weapons and carrying supplies around. Caspian and I walked to them as they looked around.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it's defensible." Caspian told them.

"Peter," The gentle queen called out. "You may want to see this."

The other three siblings walked to the elder sister where she stood in front of the images showing the tale of how they came to be in Narnia. The war, the defeat of Jadis, and their coronation.

"It's us…"

"What is this place?" Lucy asked.

"You don't know?" I asked them. Caspian grabbed a torch from the wall and he and I led them further into the cave. Each of the siblings grabbed a torch as we entered the room with the stone table. Caspian dropped his torch into the oil and the whole room shone bright with light once again surprising the four.

I saw them look at the image of my father in awe and hope. Lucy walked forward and placed her hand on the table, her brothers and sister following.

"He must know what he's doing." She said sadly.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: This story will be done in mostly Bella's POV just fyi.)**

 **Chapter Four:**

Bella's POV

"It's only a matter of time." Peter told everyone. We were all gathered in the room where the table is. Discussing the plan of our attack. I just sat on the stone table, Luca laying down beside me, and watched as they all conversed. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle.?

"What do you propose we do, your majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for it." Peter said at the exact time Caspian said "To start planning for…"

I watched as Peter gave him a sharp look that made Caspian look away. I felt empathy for him, after nights of thinking I realised that Edward was always so controlling. And I would never get a say in anything on what I do.

"Our only hope is to strike back before they strike us." The blonde king said. I gave him a wide eyed look, but he didn't seem to notice. I wanted to slap some sense into him, king or not.

"That's crazy! No one has taken that castle." Caspian spoke up.

"There's always a first time." Peter told him.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin spoke up from his place.

"But we have the advantage here." Insisted the prince. I stood up from where I sat and walked down the small stone stairs, standing beside Caspian. Luca followed suit and came down to my side.

"If we dig in, we could hold them off indefinitely." Susan said. Peter shot her an annoyed look, obviously not pleased him sister took Caspians side.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Spoke Trufflehunter.

"Look," Peter said to Caspian. "I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"I think they might be right." I said walking up to Peter. I felt all eyes on me, but kept my head held high. "If we go through with this plan, we could lose half our numbers." I looked down at Luca concerned for her.

He ignored me and turned his back on me. I growled lowly and lion-like. I felt Caspian's hand on my shoulder as he pulled me back to his side.

"We could collect nuts!" A squirrel exclaimed.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines." Said Reepicheep sarcastically. "Shut up!" He then looked to Peter with confidence. "I think I know where I stand, sire." I sighed in exasperation. No one was listening, we could really lose our numbers. Susan put a hand on my shoulder as a sign of comfort. Caspian gave me a look of gratitude that I tried to get Peter to see reason.

Peter then turned to Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Glenstorm looked to Caspian and then to me. I met his eyes and gave him a pleading look.

"Or die trying, my liege." The centaur responded. I closed my eyes and heard Caspian sigh in defeat. I shook my head and looked down at the ground.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said. All heads turned to Lucy who was now sitting on the Table.

"Sorry?" Her brother asked.

"You're all acting like there are only two options: dying here, or dying there." She responded.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu." Peter argued to her.

"No you're not listening." Edmund defended his younger sister.

"Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Lucy pointed out.

"I think we're waited for Aslan long enough." The blond king said before walking out of the room. Meeting adjourned. As soon as he was gone, I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I wanted nothing more than to punch the living daylights out of the blond idiot.

"Well you can all go. I will not stand to see my people die because of Peter's foolish plans." I left the room without another word and headed straight to my room.

Sitting in my bed, I put my face in my hands. I wish father were here.. Wait!

I searched into the deepest part of my mind and concentrated on trying to talk to my father through our mental connection.

 _Father? Father!_ I called out in my mind. I felt a small breeze fly in my room, making the candlelight flicker. Then I heard his voice in my head.

 _I am here, my child._ His deep voice brought warmth into my heart.

 _I needed to speak to you. I had no one else to talk to. Peter is being foolish and is going to get the Narnians killed. He won't listen to any reasoning, not from me, not from Caspian, not even from his own siblings!_ I ranted to him.

 _I know, my dear. But he will learn his lesson soon. He will see reason._ He told me calmly.

 _I hope so, or else I'll klonk him in the head with the hilt of his own sword._ I said. He chuckled lightly.

 _I don't doubt that you would. I must go, Bella, but you can talk to me whenever you feel the need for guidance._

 _Bye Father._

 _Goodbye my dear…._ And then his voice was gone. I sighed and let myself relax. I fell back on the bed and just looked at the ceiling. I heard a knock on the door and sat up.

I walked up to it and opened it to see Caspian in his armor.

"Yes, Caspian?" I said stepping out a little.

"We are leaving in a few minutes. Lucy and some of the other Narnians are staying to watch over the How." I nodded at his words. "I just came to see how you are doing, after what happened…" He trailed off.

"I am fine. I was just irked at how Peter ignores our reasoning." He nodded.

"I must leave." He said, nodding. He turned his back and began to walk.

"Caspian!" I called out. He turned and I walked up to him. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, I saw a mild blush tint his handsome face. "Good luck. Be careful." He nodded with a smile and continued walking out. I walked back to my room after he was gone and sat in my room for the whole night, wide awake and anxious for their return soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Bella's POV

I sat at the table with Lucy who was looking at her healing cordial. I just sat in silence and carved on a piece of wood. I heard dozens of footsteps from outside. Standing and walking out, I heard Lucy follow me.

We both ran out of the How to see everyone walking quietly, the tension could be cut with a knife. I grew worried at the sad expression on Caspian's face.

"What happened?" Lucy asked in a soft, yet serious tone.

"Ask him." Peter said looking at the prince.

"Peter." Susan said in a tone of disappointment while I just glared at him.

"Me?" Caspian asked confused. They stopped walking. "You could have called it off. There was time." He defended.

"No there wasn't, thanks to you." Peter said. "If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive."

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be." Caspian said, his voice raising.

"You called us, remember?" Peter asked.

"My first mistake." I watched as they argued and all I wanted to do was punch Peter and comfort Caspian.

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter said and started to walk into the How, until Caspian stopped him.

"HEY!" The prince yelled, surprising me. I had never heard him yell. Peter stopped walking. "I am not to one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it then Miraz does." Peter said as Caspian pushed past him to go into the How. "You, him, your father…" Peter said making Caspian stop.

"Peter!" I said, almost growling. He was really pulling some strings here and I think I should do more than punch him.

"Narnia's better off without you lot!" The king told him. Caspian yelled out in anger and drew his blade, pointing it to Peter who did the same.

"STOP IT!" Edmund yelled. He stormed past everyone. The two lowered their blades when they saw him walking. Trumpkin behind him, injured and unconscious. "This isn't helping." He told them.

Lucy ran past us and took out her cordial, giving him one drop. Caspian walked into the How and I followed him, but not before giving Peter a deadly glare that had him flinching.

"Caspian." I called out. He didn't turn around. "Caspian, stop." I put a hand on his arm and I saw that he flinched. I removed my hand, only to see blood. "You're injured." I stated.

"It's just a scratch." I gave him a look.

"Get it cleaned and wrapped. Don't want it to probably get worse." I told him. He nodded and looked down. I put my hand on his cheek and made him look up. "Peter is an idiot. Don't listen to a word he says."

"But he is right. The Telmarines had no right to take over Narnia."

"Stop it! Yes the Telmarines took over Narnia, but you didn't. You're different. You fight for the Narnians, not against them. Don't compare yourself to them." I told him softly. He nodded again.

"Thank you Bella." He kissed my cheek just like I did before he left.

"You're welcome, Caspian." And then I left to my room. I stayed in there and read some of the books I had until I heard a loud commotion coming from the Stone Table room. I left my room quickly and got to the room to see Edmund fighting a large werewolf, Peter fighting a hag, Trumpkin fighting Nikabrik, and Caspian holding out his bleeding hand.

But what really stopped me was the fact that there was someone encased in ice and alive where Caspian was. I remember her from the images father showed me when he came to me that day. It was Jadis… the White Witch. I shifted into a lioness and fought off the werewolf from Edmund.

Pushing it down easily with my paw, I clawed its face and knocked it out. I changed back to my human form and before Peter could push Caspian away, I moved him and had a stare off with Jadis, my hands on fire and ready to burn her.

"Ahh, Isabella. The daughter of Aslan. I have been waiting a long time to see you in person." She held her hand out of the ice. "Come, just one drop. You know you can't do this alone."

And then I saw a blade stab her in the heart. She gasped out and the ice wall collapsed to reveal Edmund with his sword. I stared in shock at the ice and at Edmund.

"I know. You had it sorted." He said before walking away. That snapped me out of my daze and I ran to Caspian who was clutching his bleeding hand.

"Are you okay?" He nodded. "Come on, let's get that looked at."

I walked to another room where there were different supplies. I found some bandages and healing remedies for wounds. Using my water elemental ability, I cleaned the wound and bandaged it easily. The whole time, I felt Caspian's stare at my face, but didn't bother to look at him. I moved to put the stuff away and my back was turned to him.

"What did she mean when she said 'I have been waiting a long time to see you in person'?" He asked me.

"When I was only a baby, Jadis heard of me and she knew of how powerful I would become once I grew up. She tried to hunt me down and steal my abilities. But father sent me to Earth for my protection. Seeing her was quite terrifying, knowing that someone would be as heartless as her to kill a child for power. I feared for what she could do if she ever returned." I explained without turning around. "But I guess that I'm used to be hunted down and wanted."

"What does that mean?" He asks confused.

"Ask Luca, she will tell you." And then I left. I ran out to my room and locked myself in there. It brought back so many memories. I fell onto my bed and let out the tears that I have been holding back.

Carlisle and Esme treated me as another daughter, Emmett was my teddy bear of a brother, Alice was my best friend, and Edward…. I loved him, but he treated me as more a fragile porcelain doll on a than his girlfriend. But I gave them everything. And they tossed me to the side like a drained animal they just fed from.

But the way he broke up with me, calling me nothing but a toy and not good enough, it makes me feel worthless. Way to boost my self-esteem. (Not to sarcasm)

 _My dear, you are not worthless. You are everything. You are my daughter and the best thing that has happened to me._ I heard my father's voice ring through my head.

 _But I loved him, and he just left me in the worst possible way._ I told him. _I am broken because of him and his family._

 _But you can repair yourself. And if you can't, then someone else will._

 _But who?_ I asked him.

 _I think you already know…_ he said vaguely and his voice was once again gone. What did he mean I already know? Who does he mean? He couldn't possibly mean…. No, it can't be Caspian. He's just a friend. Is he?

Caspian's POV

I searched all over the How for Luca, the she-wolf that is friends with Bella. I eventually found her with her pack.

"Luca, may I please speak to you?" I asked.

"Of course." She stood up and followed me. Once we were a good distance, I looked at her.

"Bella talked to me about the White Witch and how she wanted her for her powers. And then she said she was 'used to be hunted down and wanted'. Then she told me to talk to you about what she meant."

She looked at me and then sighed. "When Bella was living on Earth, she lived with her adoptive father in a town called Forks. There she went to school, a place for learning, and she met a family known as the Cullens. The consisted of Carlisle and Esme, the parents, and their adopted children Jasper, his courtier Alice, Emmett, his courtier Rosalie, and Edward who was not courting anyone.

"She noticed how they were different to everyone else; pale white and ice cold skin, eyes that change from black to golden brown, inhuman beauty, and impossible speed and strength. She did her research and learned them to be vampires. Creatures who feed on blood, have strength and speed, and live forever. But some also pertain certain gifts; Edward could read a people's minds, Alice could see the future based on a person's decision, and Jasper could feel and manipulate others emotions.

"She met Edward and immediately fell in love with him. But when her and the Cullens were playing a game in the woods where three nomad vampires intruded. One was peaceful, the other two, not so much. Their names were James, Victoria, and Laurent. James and Victoria were mates and Laurent was not mated yet, James wanted Bella because he craved her blood.

"He hunted after her and eventually tricked her into thinking he had her adoptive mother. She went to his location only to find she wasn't there. James broke her leg. Edward fought him off but wasn't able to stop James when he bit Bella. His venom was injected into her and she began to change. Edward moved to kill him, but his family took care of James while Edward sucked the venom out of her system, almost killing her.

"Then on her eighteenth birthday, the Cullens threw her a party when she didn't want one. bella was opening a small gift from Rosalie when she cut her finger, bleeding a little. And Jasper, who felt all the vampires bloodlust, especially Edwards since Bella was his blood singer, moved to attack Bella. But Edward pushed her out of the way and pushed Jasper as well. But when Bella was pushed, she hit a table and a vase, cutting her arm in the process. So badly that Carlisle, who has complete control of his bloodlust, had to stitch up the wound.

"While Bella went to school, the Cullens did not go for three days until Edward showed up at Bella's home. He took her on a walk deep into the woods where he told Bella that he and his family were leaving without her. He told Bella he never loved her, that she was just a toy, a distraction for him and his family. He never loved her. Then he left her in the woods, alone and in the cold where she would've died if her father hadn't arrived and brought her here to Narnia." She finished her story.

I was furious with this Edward. Why would he leave someone so beautiful, so amazing? If anything, he was not good enough for her. She's too perfect. And Luca must've read my mind.

"You fancy her, do you not?" She asked. I gaped at her. "Oh please, Bella may be oblivious, be we Narnians are not. You like her, I know it. I see the way you look at her. It's just like the way my mate, Therein, looks at me."

"But she does not like me." I state. She rolls her eyes and sighs, dropping her head to the floor.

"You as well are oblivious. She likes you too! Why else would she take your place in front of the White Witch? Why else would she defend you when King Peter shot you down? Why would she do that?"

"Bella would do that for anyone." I said.

"Yes she would. But she did it for you. She definitely likes you." Luca told me. I sighed.

"What do you suppose I do?"

"Talk to her. Be there for her when she needs it most." And then she walked back to her pack. I stood in thought for a minute before walking back to my room, which was right next to Bella's.

When I passed by her room, I heard her crying. It sounded so heartbreaking. Hesitantly, but surely, I knocked on her door. I heard her stop crying a little, but there was a sniffle here and there.

"Come in…" She said tearfully. I opened the door and walked in, seeing her sitting up and wiping her eyes, but it didn't help. The tears kept streaming down her beautiful face.

"Luca… She told me your story…" I said softly. She nodded and stayed silent. "You shouldn't have had to go through that sort of pain, Bella…"

"But I did… I was naive and in love, and a fool to believe he would ever love me back." She whispered.

"You fell in love. But he was the fool to think he could just leave you there, calling you such things. You are the exact opposite, a good person, kind hearted, smart, and a fast learner." I joked to lighten the mood. It worked and she laughed a little.

"But I just can't help but feel like he's won, he broke me. Shattered me like a simple drinking glass. I don't think I'll ever be repaired again." She said. I cupped her cheek and made her look me in the eyes. Her beautiful brown orbs staring into my soul.

"You will, just let me help you. You cannot do this alone. All I ask is that you let me fix your broken heart." She looked to be in thought for a minute before she slowly nodded with a sniffle.

"Okay…" She whispers. I pulled her into my side and just hugged her. I knew she needed one.

At one point, I felt her fall limp in my arms and heard her breathing slow down. I looked at her to see her asleep, so I settled her back on the bed. As I was going to move so she could sleep, I heard her whimper and grip my shirt tighter.

"No… don't leave me…" She whimpered, still asleep. And I didn't leave her side. It may have been a bit intimate, but I lay in bed beside her. Her head resting on my chest and my arm around her shoulder.

At one point, I fell asleep and dreamt that the way I was with her now would be the same for every night I go to sleep and when I wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Bella's POV

Peter, Lucy, and I were in front of the stone table. Lucy was sitting at the steps with her brother while I was in my lioness form laying on the ground. Then I heard running footsteps and stood up on my paws. It was Edmund.

"Pete." He said. "You'd better come and see this." We all ran to the opening at the top of the How where I saw Caspian already was. But that's not the only thing that caught my eye, there were Telmarines that were ready for war.

I couldn't count them very well, but there was most likely hundreds, maybe thousands of them. Changing back into a human, I stood between Lucy and Caspian.

Susan, Trumpkin, and the Professor joined us up here and they as well saw the army that had just arrived.

Oh this is not good…

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin asked. We had all gathered back into the How. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance." Peter said.

"And she won't be alone." Susan said. I watched with sorrow as Trumpkin moved to stand in front of Lucy with a sad look on his face.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" He asked.

"Nikabrik was my friend too." Said Trufflehunter who was standing between Caspian and I.

"Bue he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

I heard the sound of a sword being drawn and turned to see Reepicheep holding his sharp blade. "For Aslan." He said.

"For Aslan." A grizzly bear said, standing by the professor.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said quickly.

"No, we need you here." She told him.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter said, determined.

"If I may…" Caspian said, nervously. Peter turned to the prince, looking at him expectantly. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer… but as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people." He paused, glancing at me. I gave him an encouraging look, telling him to go on. "There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

"What is it?"

"If you challenge him to a battle to the death, he will have no choice but to agree. His status demands so." Caspian told him. _Caspian, you are brilliant!_ I said in my head, giving him a smile.

"Alright, I'll start writing a letter to issue the challenge. Who will deliver it?" The blonde king asked. Edmund stepped forward.

"I'll do it. He'll be less likely to attack is he saw someone… human looking approaching the camp." He said.

"He shouldn't go on in alone though." Susan said.

"She's right." Caspian agreed.

"I'll take Glenstorm and Athrun with me." Edmund said. I stepped forward as well.

"I will go to. I am not letting Edmund go in alone." I said. Peter nodded.

"Just be careful, you two." He said. I nodded and walked off the get my sword and cloak. I sensed Caspian following me.

Once I got near my room, I felt his hand grab mine. I turned to him, making eye contact with his brown ones filled with worry.

"Please be careful. It would pain me to know that you were hurt and I was not there to help you." He told me. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist. He responded and his arms went around my shoulders, his chin resting on my head.

"I promise. Besides, Miraz will be feeling a fist across the face before he could even think of hurting me." He chuckled and pulled away slightly to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of his lips coming in contact with my skin.

We walked into the camp with Glenstorm and Athrun behind us. I kept my head held high and my hand on the hilt of my sword. I saw some men looking at me in what I learned to be lust. I just ignored them and kept walking. Often, I would flash my eyes to look like golden cat eyes and they would flinch in fear.

We were then met by the general who looked at us with passive looks. "What business does a young man and a woman have here?" He asked us.

"We have an urgent message from High King Peter himself. Let us pass so we can present it to your king." Edmund said with confidence. He gave us a look of uncertainty, but lead us to where Miraz and his council was.

Once we made it, I turned to Glenstorm and Athrun. "Stay outside the tent. Keep watch and make sure they don't try anything." I told them. They bowed their head.

"Yes your majesty." They said in unison. I stepped in beside Edmund and folded my hands in front of me, but made sure to be ready.

"And who are you?" Miraz said, his accented voice thick with patronization.

"I am King Edmund, this is Princess Isabella. We have brought a message." Miraz motioned Edmund for him to continue.

Edmund unrolled the letter and began to read. "'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'" He finished.

Miraz looked unimpressed while Edmund rolled the letter back up.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund…" Miraz continued.

"King." Edmund cut off.

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked, clearly caught off guard.

"It's 'King Edmund', actually. Just 'King' though. Peter's the High King and has over my sisters and I."

"Me as well." I spoke up. I inwardly smirked at their dumbfounded expressions.

"I know, it's confusing." Edmund added.

"Why would we risk suck a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked. I sighed and watched as Edmund glanced at each of the council members.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

"And so will you be." Miraz said.

"Then you should have little to fear." I challenged, finishing what Edmund was going to say.

Then Miraz began to laugh. "This is not a question of bravery." He said.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" I asked with a grin. I saw Edmund grinning as well. I didn't flinch when Miraz gave us a deadly glare that could put us six feet under.

"I didn't say I refused." He said leaning forward in his seat. The council was silent and were looking at Miraz.

"You have our support, your majesty." Miraz gave that guy the same glare. "Whatever your decision."

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be-" He was cut off my Miraz standing up, holding his sword.

"I'm not avoiding anything!" He said angrily. I just watched with a raised eyebrow.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse."

"His majesty would never refuse." The general said. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new King."

"You two." Miraz said, pointing his sword to Edmund and I. "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

The two of us nodded and left the tent, walking away with grins on our faces.

We arrived back at the How and Edmunds siblings and Caspian ran out, awaiting our news.

"He agreed." I said with a smirk. They let out a breath of relief and we all started smiling. Our plan was going perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Bella's POV

I followed Casian as he went to his horse. I held his cloak as he clipped his sword and dagger to his belt. He was going to make sure that Lucy and Susan had a safe way through the woods.

"Please be careful. I know that you are greatly skilled in fighting, but I can't help but worry. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt, or killed." I said quickly to him.

"Nothing will happen. I promise, Bella. I'll be gone and then be back soon enough." He said as he cupped my face. I sighed and leaned into his touch, closing my eyes.

I opened my eyes again and draped his cloak over his shoulders, clipping it around his neck. I looked into his deep brown eyes and immediately got lost in them. Both of us leaned in slowly, my lips touched in a firework exploding kiss that seemed to last forever, but in reality was only five minutes.

We pulled away and kept our foreheads pressed together. After this kiss, did I then realize it. I love Caspian. With all my heart. Now I know who father meant when he said someone else would heal me. And I have, my heart has healed because of Caspian.

"Be careful." I whisper. He nods and kisses my forehead before getting onto his horse.

"I will be back." He then rides off on his horse and I watch as he leaves.

"I love you…" I whisper lowly. I stand there for a couple minutes before heading to my room.

I walked beside Edmund and Peter. I was wearing a suit of armor of my own. **(A/N: It's basically the armor that Hiccup's mother wore in How To Train Your Dragon part 2. She also has the staff.)** My hair was braided with green and brown ribbons made of silk and hanging over my right shoulder. Sword and dagger clipped to my belt. And my own staff made of wood in hand.

The three of us walked to where Miraz was sitting with his general and another member of his council. I nodded to Glenstorm who returned the gesture.

The three of us stood beside Peter and Edmund handed his brother his sword.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed when I survive." Miraz said as he put his helmet on. Peter did the same with his own helmet.

I watched as both kings stepped up into the circle and sized up to each other. They circled one another.

"There is still time to surrender." The Telmarine king said with a muffled voice through his metal helmet.

"Well," Peter said. "Feel free."

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz stated.

"Just one." Peter answered before flipping down the face plate on his helmet. He charged at Miraz and the fight began.

I flinched whenever Peter received a hard blow. And I cringed when Miraz dislocated his arm. Only but a half hour later did both look winded. In the middle of the fight, Miraz knocked off Miraz's helmet, but the blonde king cut his leg to get back at him.

I heard a horse neighing and the fight was paused. I turned to see Caspian and Susan on his horse. I sighed in relief and gave Caspian a smile before putting a hand to my heart. Caspian smiled back and did the same, making my stomach do flops.

"Does his highness need a respite?" Miraz said in a mocking, sarcastic tone.

"Five minutes?" Peter said, panting. This caught Miraz off guard, but he recovered.

"Three!" He growled. Both the kings limped to their sides and I helped Edmund to help Peter to stand. Caspian and Susan came our way, the prince taking my hand right away.

I sighed and intertwined our fingers together, giving it a light squeeze.

"Lucy?" Peter and I asked in unison. I have come to think of the young queen as a sister as well.

"She got through… with a little help." Susan said, glancing at Caspian.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"Well, you were busy." Caspian responded.

"You better get up there. Just in case." Peter told his sister.

"I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan hugged Peter as he glanced at Miraz, only to make him yelp in pain.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright." He said to her.

"Be careful." Susan told him before running to the top to the rest of the archers. Peter turned to the Narnians and holding his sword up, giving them a forced, pained smile. Every Narnia cheered to their king, but I noticed Caspian looking worried.

Peter sat down and Edmund and Caspian helped him remove his shield and sword so that I can look over his injuries. But when Edmund took off his shield, Peter yelped out.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter said.

I knelt down and checked his side, putting my hand on it, making him hiss in pain.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked Edmund. I put my hands on his dislocated arm and got ready to pop it back in. "You know, you've always been there, and I never really-" He was cut off when I popped his shoulder back in while he was distracted. He groaned in pain at that.

"Save it for later." Edmund said, rubbing his brothers back. Ed and I helped Peter to stand up and he walked out back into the circle. Neither wore their helmets anymore.

Caspian wrapped his arms around me and I burrowed into his body, watching as Peter and Miraz continued their fight.

Soon, Miraz was on his knees holding his injured leg. I snorted as Miraz asked for another respite.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund and I yelled. Peter stepped away from Miraz and walked our way. Miraz, being the slimy snake he is, tried to throw strike Peter while his back was turned.

"Look out!" Edmund yelled. Peter turned around just in the nick of time and blocked it, grabbing Miraz's sword and stabbing his side with it.

I watched as Miraz gasped in pain and fell to his knees after Peter pulled the blade out. He was holding his side and breathing, gasping.

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" The Telmarine mocked as Peter hesitated in ending his life.

"It's not mine to take." Peter said before holding the sword out to Caspian. Said prince glanced at me and unwrapped his arms from me to take it and avenge his father's murder.

Peter walked to stand with Ed and I. I bit my lip and Caspian raised the blade.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you have the makings of a true Telmarine king after all." Miraz said and bowed his head.

Caspian yelled out in anger and drove the sword downward into a small patch of grass that was peeking out of the stone floor we stood on. "Not one like you." Caspian said. I sighed quietly in relief, feeling proud of Caspian for his blessed heart. "Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

I watched as Caspian glanced at the other Telmarines beyond the area and walked towards us, as well as turning his back on the Telmarines. Caspian pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in his neck.

I heard him sigh and do the same to me. But I heard a commotion and looked up just in time to see the councilman's hand withdraw from the Narnia arrow he used to stab Miraz. How could he actually kill his own without any remorse at all? That wretched son of a….

"Treachery! They shot him!" He shouted at the Telmarine army. "They murdered our king!"

I stepped out of Caspian's embrace and had my sword and staff ready. Caspian, Edmund, and Peter did the same. So it begins…

"Be ready!" Peter yelled to the Narnians.

"Peter!" Caspian yelled as a soldier ran to the blonde king, who killed him quickly. Caspian mounted his horse and we all got ready for our plan to set into action.

The Telmarines loaded up their catapults and began to fire. I stood by Peter and Edmund ready to fight when the time was right.

Caspian had rode off with Glenstorm into the How to get into his position. I watched his retreating back and prayed that he would make it out alive from this battle.

"One. Two. Three. Four…" Peter counted. Archers took their aim towards the sky with their arrows. "Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Get ready!" Peter yelled.

I felt the ground shake as it caved in and many of the Telmarines and their horses fell through the ground. That was the archers cue to let loose the arrows. Peter and Edmund got onto their horses and we charged.

"FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAN!" Peter screamed out. I yelled out my battle cry and charged full speed ahead, giving my legs the speed of a cheetah and my arms the strength of a bear.

I caught sight of Caspian and dozens of more Narnian army members exiting through the secret hatch in the ground.

I easily fought my way through the fray and only got a couple scratches like a cut on my cheek and hands.

I looked up into the sky as the griffins flew in with the dwarves, firing arrow after arrow at the enemy. But I cried out when the Telmarines shot them with their large arrows.

"Back to the How!" I heard Peter yell.

I ran back to the How and saw Caspian and Edmund running as well. But I saw that it was being shot at by the damned catapults.

All I could do was watch in sorrow as a few of my companions got crushed by the fallen rubble of the How's entryway. I looked up to see Susan falling, but thankfully, Trumpkin was there to catch her in time.

I gave Edmund, Peter, and Caspian worried looks as we stood side by side, watching the Telmarines fighting. I gripped my sword and staff tight in my hands till my knuckles were white.

The battle was deadly, and seemed to have gone on forever. I heard cries and yells and turned to see the trees have come to life and are helping us. Thank father! A catapult had hit one of the trees and it angered another. The tree dug it's incredibly large roots into the ground and it burst out of the ground from where the catapult was, destroying it easily.

"FOR ASLAN!" Peter yelled and we all charged towards the Telmarines once again, confident that we would win this battle.

The Telmarines all retreated to their side of the field and we followed them until we got to a wooden bridge. And on the other side of that Lucy with a smile and she pulled out her dagger. And beside her was my father, but behind them was five horse sized wolves.

"CHARGE!" Miraz's murdered yelled and the men ran into the water.

But father stopped them by baring his teeth and emitting a mighty roar, the sound making the ground quake and the water ripple.

Everyone stopped and froze in their movements. Then the river began to move quickly and it grew into the form of a very large man, and he looked angry. Telmarine soldiers tried to run, afraid, and jumped into the water. Then the man lifted the bridge, breaking it, and only Miraz's murderer was left on the bridge, still mounted on his horse. Then the man dove onto back into the lake, taking the murderer with him, and just disappeared into the water.

The remaining Telmarine soldiers were helped out of the water and their weapons were confiscated by the Narnians.

I turned to Caspian and smiled, hugging him tightly, glad he is okay. I then nodded to Edmund, Peter, and Susan and we walked to where father and Lucy were waiting, Caspian holding my hand in his own. The five of us stood before him and knelt down as he smiled. My hand was still clasped in Caspian's warm one.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." Father said. I was still a princess, and in Caspian's mind, he was prince. So the Pevensie children stood up. "All of you." I looked up to see father looking at Caspian and I.

"I do not think I am ready." Caspian said, his gaze moving downward.

"It's for that very reason, I know you are." Aslan said. Caspian slowly stood up. "And you, my daughter, are going to make a great queen." He said, giving me a pointed look, making me blush slightly. I stood up and Caspian put his arm around my shoulder.

I heard bagpipes playing and saw the mice walk our way, carrying an injured Reepicheep with them. We all moved out of the way so they could set him down in front of father. Lucy rushed in front of his and pulled out her healing cordial, pouring a drop into his mouth. I watched as he healed and stood up.

"Oh. Thank you, your majesty." He said, gasping slightly. He was a little unbalanced, but stood up and saw my father standing over him. "Oh! Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in…" He moved to bow, but stumbled and noticed he was unbalanced. Reepicheep turned to see he was without his tail. "Oh! I'm completely out countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He said, bashful. Then he turned to Lucy. "Uh, perhaps a drop more?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't think it does that." She said regretfully.

"You could have a go." Said the desperate mouse. Father chuckled, and so did I, gaining all our attention to him.

"It becomes you well, small one." Father said to him.

"All the same, great King, I regret I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." Reepicheep said, drawing his sword and holding it out.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Father stated.

"Well, it's not just honor. It's also great for balance, and climbing, and grabbing things." The mouse said. I glanced at the Pevensies and Caspian and saw that their expression matched mine, amusement.

"May it please you, High Majesty," One of the mice said. "We will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." He drew his sword along with the others and held it to their tails, ready to cut it off like Reepicheep's.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Father said, and Reepicheep's tail grew back in the blink of an eye.

All the mice yelped in surprise and the rest of us laughed at their happiness and excitement. "Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Reepicheep said, putting his blade away.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Father asked, making Trumpkin turn our way from his spot near the lake. He was watching the Telmarine soldiers place their weapons with the rest in a pile.

I watched with a grin and he nervously walked over to father and knelt down, sword in the ground, and bowed his head. Father then let out another loud roar, making the dwarf jump and clamp his eyes shut.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked in a joking tone. We all began to laugh as Trumpkin breathed in and out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Bella's POV

I turned to the five wolves that were behind father at the bridge.

"Father, who are these?" I asked him. He nodded to the wolves and they nodded back, going into the trees. I was confused, but then five people walked out. My eyes widened at the realization of it was. "Jacob?!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Bella." He said waving. "Your father contacted us and said you needed help. So, here we are!"

"But, I don't know your friends!" I said to him.

"Oh, sorry. This is Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin." He introduced.

"Hi." They said.

"Hi. Um, this is Caspian, Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Susan, Trumpkin, and Reepicheep. You already met my father." I introduced.

Third POV

The four Pevensie siblings, Caspian, Bella, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin were all brought to the palace so that they could freshen up and get ready for the celebration.

Lucy, Susan, and Bella were given dresses; Lucy wore a green and white dress with gold accents, Susan was given a blue and white dress with silver accents, and Bella was given a red and white dress with gold accents.

Susan and Lucy were given their old crowns and Bella made one herself from vines and flowers.

A parade was held and the Kings and Queens rode their horses with the new King Caspian, with Princess Isabella by their side. But the Pevensie children knew it would only take a while until she became Queen Isabella. They all waved to the people as they cheered and threw confetti and flower petals in the air.

That night, a massive celebration was held. They feasted, danced, laughed, met new and old faces, and just basked in the glorious day.

Isabella was there with her father, smiling and laughing. And from afar, Caspian was smiling at how happy she looked. He didn't notice Lucy walk up beside him.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked him. Caspian turned to her, smiling.

"I don't like her. I love her." He responded, making the Valiant queen smile widely.

"Then why don't you admit it to her. Are you afraid she does not return the feelings, or afraid of how her father might become a protective father lion?" She asked.

"A little bit of both, maybe." He told her.

"Well, you don't have to be afraid about either. She definitely feels the same. I can see it in her eyes whenever she looks at you. And Aslan is a kind soul who sees the good in people. Besides, he already likes you." Lucy said, before walking away.

Caspian stood there, looking to the ground in thought and looked up just in time to see Bella end her conversation with her father before walking over to him.

"Hey…" She said smiling.

"Hi." He responded, smiling back. They hugged and stayed that way for a couple minutes before releasing each other and just holding hands. Brady, Collin and Edmund walked their way, but Brady and Collin were fidgeting slightly.

"Ugh, these clothes feel so weird and different from ours." Brady complained. Edmund chuckled.

"Agreed, but you get used to it the longer you wear them." The Just King told them. The two brothers just grumbled even more, making Bella laugh.

"You two are so cute." She said, patting their cheeks. "I'm gonna keep you." And then she wrapped her arms around the two thirteen year old boys and led them to Susan and Lucy.

Edmund chuckled. "She's really happy."

"Yes she is." Caspian responded. Edmund turned to her.

"Keep up the good work." He said, slapping his shoulder and walking away. Caspian stood there, confused for a minute before he realised what the Just king meant and blushed slightly, smiling to himself.

Bella's POV

The next day, father called everyone to a meeting at the cliff area. Us royals were gathered at the top of the stone steps while the rest of the Telmarines and Narnians were in front of them.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." Caspian said to them, making the crowd erupt in murmurs and whispers of shock.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." One of the men said.

"We're not referring to Telma." Father said to them, grabbing their attention. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run around on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens." He looked to the Pevensie siblings as the crowd murmured once again. "It is to that island that I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I will go." Miraz's old general said, stepping forward. "I will accept the offer."

Caspian bowed his head to the general as he walked up to the steps. He returned the gesture.

"So will we." Said a woman holding a baby in her arms, an old man walking with her.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Father told them. Then he turned to the large tree and breathed. Soon, the tree began to twist and split so that there was an opening in the middle.

The three adults walked over to the tree, baby still in the woman's arms. As soon as they walked into the opening, they were gone, just like that. The crowd began to exclaim in awe, fear, and curiosity.

"Where did they go?"

"They killed them!"

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?"

"Sire, if my example can be of service, I will take 11 of my mice through, no delay." Reepicheep said. Father turned to Susan and Peter and I saw how tense they were.

"We'll go." Peter said.

"We will?" Edmund asked, both he and Lucy had shocked looks on their faces.

"Come on, our time's up." The oldest brother said to the two youngest of the siblings. Then he turned to Caspian. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore." He then handed his sword to Caspian, who took it.

"I will look after it until you return." He vowed. I then noticed the sad faces on the two elder Pevensies.

"I'm afraid that's just it." The Gentle queen said. "We're not coming back." She finished. I closed my eyes once I felt the tears glisten. Bowing my head, I sighed and felt one of those traitor tears fall.

"We're not?" I heard Lucy asked, sounding devastated.

"You two are." Peter said. I looked up to see him giving pointed looks to Edmund and Lucy. "At least, I think he means you two."

"But why?" She asked, turning to father. "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own." Father told them gently.

"It's alright, Lu." The blonde king said, moving to stand in front of his sister. "It's not how I thought it would be…" He took her hands and looked at the crowd. "...but it's all right. One day you'll see to. Come on."

I watched with a heavy heart as he led her over to where Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Trufflehunter, and the Professor was standing. I moved over with Caspian to them and hugged Lucy.

"I will see you again." I whispered.

"I'll never forget you, Bella. You're like another older sister. I'll miss you." She whispered.

I let her go and hugged Edmund.

"Take care of your siblings." I told him.

"Take care of Caspian." He said back. I nodded and let him go. I then hugged Susan and Peter.

"Good luck out there, on Earth." I told them. They nodded with sad smiles. The four of them held hands and looked at each of us one last time. I felt the tears fall again, and then Caspian wrap his arm around my shoulders, wiping them away.

Then they stepped through the portal, disappearing from Narnia until the next time the two youngest return. Just when I thought the goodbye's were done.

"I'll go too." I turned in shock at Jacob.

"Me as well." Quil said. "We still have families of our own, Bella. Although I do think of you as a good friend, I have to go home." I saw Jacob looked at me in regret. I was about to argue, but sighed.

"I understand, guys. You wish to go home. You may." I said. And then I turned to Embry, Brady, and Collin.

"What about you guys?" I asked. Embry shook his head.

"I never knew my father, and my mother died of cancer a long time ago." He stated. "I do think of Jake and Quil as my brothers, but here I can start over. I will miss them." He paused. "I'm staying here." He said, looking at me and my father. Jake and Quil looked saddened, but understanding.

"And our parents don't care if we're dead or alive." Brady said, his voice cracking a little bit.

"They used us as punching dummies." Collin said agreeing.

"So we're staying here, with you guys." The two said at the same time. I nodded and held their hands for a minute before nudging them to say goodbye to their pack brothers. Embry, Brady, and Collin hugged Jake and Quil and said a few words to them. I walked up to Quil and Jake and hugged them.

"Take care, you guys. And tell your pack mates that I don't care for the Cullens anymore. And I never went with them." I said. They nodded and stepped up to the tree. And then they were one.

I turn to Caspian and look into his eyes.

"They will come back. Don't worry." He said. I nodded.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Now, we see where the path leads us." He said with a small smile. I tilted my head.

"What path?" I asked. Right after I said that, his hand was on the side of my face, rubbing my cheekbone.

"This path." His lips pressed to mine and I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist and I felt him lift me off the ground. I could hear the gasps from the crowd and then it turned into cheers.

But I ignored them, too busy kissing the man I love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Bella's POV

(Eight Months Later)

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the large mirror. Today I was going to get married to the love of my life, Caspian. He asked me two months ago and I of course said 'yes', more like screamed 'yes'. He had asked me in front of the people and I was ecstatic.

And today is the day. I was now wearing my wedding dress. It was white, obviously, but it also had silver accents and I had a golden ribbon necklace with a pendant that has father's mark on it. I adjusted the floral crown that I made months ago and made sure my veil was hanging over my shoulders.

"Bella." I turned to see father and Trufflehunter at the door. "It's time, my dear." Father said. I nodded and followed the two of the out, Trufflehunter passing me my bouquet of Calla Lilies.

We stepped up to where we would start walking down the aisle. I held onto my father's mane and took a deep breath.

"Don't let me fall." I said to him.

"Never." He told me, and we began to walk down the aisle. And there, I saw Caspian looking as handsome as ever. I almost had to urge to run up to him, but kept the feeling at bay. The whole walk down, I couldn't break our eye contact. He had the widest smile on his face.

Just like that, I was at the end of the aisle, standing in front of Caspian.

"Take care of my daughter." Father said to Caspian as he gently put his paw on our joined hands.

"I will." Caspian vowed. Father removed his paw and moved to sit beside Trumpkin. Trufflehunter, Embry, his imprint and fiance Clarabelle, Brady, and Collin.

I barely registered what Glenstorm, who was the one marrying Caspian and I, but I did hear him saying that Caspian and I made our own vows.

"Isabella?" Glenstorm encouraged.

"Caspian, when I first met you, I had just come from where the Pevensies were born. It may not have been under the best of circumstances, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Although we had known each other for almost a week at the time, I already knew my heart was yours and no one else's. You were by my side on the battlefield as you are by my side now. And I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, beside you. I love you, with all my heart." I said to him, pouring my heart and soul into my words. I heard the crowd 'aw' and a couple people sniffle.

I saw through the corner of my eye, that Trufflehunter was openly crying and wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. And Trumpkin had a couple tears fall, but he was trying to look tough.

"Bella, like you said, we met at under terrible circumstances, but when I saw you, none of what was happening at the time mattered to me except you. I wanted to take you and run away from all the troubles of the world where we could live in peace. And I would do just that in a heartbeat. I love you Bella, to the moon and back, to the stars above, and to the sun that shines upon your beauty." I wiped the tear that fell. His words make my heart melt and I just want to kiss him already.

Next thing I know, I'm putting Caspians ring on his finger, and then he does the same for mine.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Glenstorm said happily.

"Come here, you." I said with a smile. His hands held my face as he kissed me with all his love and passion. I did the same and smiled into the kiss.

As soon as we pulled away, did I only then register the fact that birds were flying the the air and dropping flower petals. Father was smiling happily and Trufflehunter was crying still, but smiling. Trumpkin had the biggest smile I've ever seen and was clapping happily.

Caspian took my hand and we ran down the aisle, ready for the reception. As soon as we reached the other end of the aisle, I tossed the bouquet behind me and saw Clarabelle catch it. With wide eyes and a smile, she turned to Embry who smiled and blushed as well.

Caspian and I laughed and went to celebrate our marriage.

We were all in the ballroom and I was dancing happily with Caspian. He twirled me and I laughed. Once the song was over, Caspian and I moved over to where Collin, Brady, Embry, Clarabelle, and Trufflehunter was standing.

"And here is the happy couple." Embry teased, making Clarabelle elbow him in the stomach. He grunted a little.

"Well, we'll be even happier once we make an announcement." Caspian said. I exchanged a look with him and he smiled knowingly. We had talked about this a few days before the wedding and agreed that we would make it happen.

"What announcement?" Brady asked. The others looked confused as well. Caspian grinned and we moved up to the head table.

"Excuse me everyone." Caspian said loudly. Everyone turned our way. "My wife and I would like to make an announcement." I stepped up as well.

"Although we do wish to make our own heirs, I think we should at least start off with a family already. So, Brady, Collin," I called to them. They looked at Caspian and I confused. "Would you give Caspian and I the honor of being your new parents?" I asked, hopefully.

There jaws dropped and their eyes popped out of their sockets. Then I saw tears gather in their eyes and they ran to us, gathering Caspian and I in a group hug.

"Yes!" They exclaimed happily. The people began to cheer and all I could think was how happy I am.

 **~~~Nine Months Later~~~**

The pain was unbearable. I screamed and held onto Caspian's hand.

"One more push, your majesty!" Malia said. I did so with one last scream until the pain was gone and was just an ache. Hearing the cries of an infant, I breathed out loud. "It's a boy." She said happily.

Soon, my son was in my arms wrapped up and clean, fast asleep. Caspian sat close to me and we looked at our baby in awe. This was our son, our beautiful baby.

I heard the door open and Malia peeked in. "Your majesties, Brady and Collin are here." I nodded at her to let them in.

Brady and Colin walked in slowly and quietly.

"Sons, come and meet your new baby brother." Caspian said to them. Both of my oldest sons walked up and sat on the bed, looking at their brother in awe.

"Our brother." Colin said with a soft smile.

"What's his name?" Brady asked.

"Elyan." Caspian answered.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked them. They nodded and I handed Elyan to Caspian so that he could show them how to hold Elyan.

"Hold out your arms like this, and support his head." Caspian instructed Brady. He then gently set Elyan in his arms. "That's it." I smiled watching Brady's eyes widen in awe as Elyan opened his eyes and gave a baby yawn, grabbing onto Brady's shirt.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy and yawned as well. Caspian saw this and smiled, kissing the top of my head. "Get some rest, my love." I nodded and just like that, I was asleep.

 _ **The End**_

 **(A/N: *Crying* That was so beautiful! *Clears throat and sniffles, wiping tears away* Anyway, review what you guys thought. And also, answer me this: Should I definitely do a sequel for this story so that it takes place during the Dawn Treader? Leave a review, favorite, follow, and please check out my other stories and the summaries for future fanfics in my bio. I love you all. Stay happy not crappy. Life's a bitch, don't quit. Peace out thug-pugs!)**


End file.
